<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【求助】被■■■■毫无征兆地表白了 by Bersarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301650">【求助】被■■■■毫无征兆地表白了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker'>Bersarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是狛日，论坛体</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翡翠论坛&gt;情感版&gt;<br/>【求助】被■■■■毫无征兆地表白了</p><p>#0<br/>居然会对垃圾如我的人表白，应该说不愧是■■■■吗，脑子终于坏掉了吗<br/>#1 等了十年<br/>自我踏进你版的那天起我就在等着有人问“如何向暗恋对象告白”<br/>#2 我要是知道我还会混你版吗！<br/>陪大哥一起等了十年<br/>#3<br/>看见大哥二哥满意出楼<br/>#4<br/>二哥今天也依旧用不上他的id，那我就放心了<br/>#5<br/>不由自主地点燃了火把，一定是因为这天气真的太吉尔冷了<br/>#6<br/>没错，天气太冷了，点根火把暖一暖……顺便问下你们谁带了孜然？<br/>#7<br/>停一停，停一停。大家先把火把放下，这个LZ看起来不像是来过烧烤节的，不妨先听听他有什么诉求<br/>#8<br/>LS你是不是新来的，怎么这么naive，花式狗粮还没吃够吗？<br/>#9<br/>七哥你忘了在这个版就连昆虫科普楼最后都会变成秀恩爱吗？必须把狗粮的苗头掐死在首楼里！<br/>#10 你七大姑<br/>……对不起是我太乃衣服了<br/>等等，为什么会有人在情感版讨论昆虫？<br/>#11 <br/>我怎么知道，我只知道LZ确实不是来过烧烤节的，他是来上菜的！<br/>来人，给LZ撒孜然！<br/>#12 斯巴拉西<br/>孜然给你<br/>#13 <br/>没见过的姑妈，小十二新来的？<br/>#14 等了十年<br/>现在的新人都越来越上道了，小十二一看固马就是可以托付火种的有缘人<br/>#15 斯巴拉西<br/>哦我是LZ，为了好认一点改了个ID<br/>#16 <br/>……<br/>#17 等了十年<br/>……<br/>#18 我要是知道我还会混你版吗！<br/>大哥我们还是走吧，别在这里丢人了<br/>#19<br/>……<br/>#20 斯巴拉西<br/>不过是新来的没错<br/>#21<br/>……哦。<br/>#22 等了十年<br/>二弟我们走，这根本不是我们的有缘人<br/>#23 你八大姨<br/>所以LZ你到底有什么诉求（敲桌子<br/>#24 <br/>LS我隔着屏幕都仿佛能看到你的臭脸。身为情感版的脸面，咱能对新人稍微展现一下我们所剩无几的素质吗<br/>#25 你七大姑<br/>。所剩无几是多余的<br/>#26<br/>不如LZ先具体描述一下你的问……？？？？LZ你问题呢？你求助啥了求助<br/>#27 斯巴拉西<br/>我的问题就是标题啊，我想主楼已经描述得很清楚易懂了<br/>#28<br/>……我不知道你们懂了啥，我反正什么都没懂<br/>#29 <br/>我懂了我懂了！（举手<br/>框框框框君因为脑壳坏掉和垃圾LZ表白了！<br/>#30 你八大姨<br/>给LS的阅读理解满分<br/>所以问题是什么？<br/>#31 斯巴拉西<br/>问题就是这个<br/>#32 <br/>？<br/>？？<br/>？？？<br/>#33<br/>手动黑人问号.jpg<br/>#34<br/>为什么我会在这里和LZ猜字谜<br/>#35<br/>LZ是在为了接受与否烦恼吗？<br/>#36 你八大姨<br/>如果你是来询问我们的意见，我们的意见永远只有三个字<br/>#37<br/>拒绝他！无视他！拉黑他！<br/>#38 你七大姑<br/>LS的恶意都给我收一收！<br/>#39<br/>LZ不如先说一说对四框君的感觉？<br/>#40 斯巴拉西<br/>没感觉。<br/>#41<br/>哇……秒答……<br/>#42 你八大姨<br/>那就无情地拒绝他吧，然后我版就能迎来一名新战士了<br/>#43 斯巴拉西<br/>……<br/>#44<br/>没感觉的话也不会来求助了吧<br/>#45<br/>LZ的六个省略号中感觉隐藏了巨大的咪咪<br/>#46 <br/>……LS你的错字真的不是故意的吗<br/>#47 你七大姨<br/>不如LZ说说四框君是什么样的人？<br/>#48<br/>四框君是什么称呼啦，吐槽无力<br/>#49 斯巴拉西<br/>哦。他就是个普通人，但是人缘意外好，跟我身边的人相处得都很不错，而且是第一个主动和我做朋友，试图理解我的人<br/>#50<br/>第一个……是幼驯染吗？<br/>#51 斯巴拉西<br/>不是。<br/>#52<br/>再次秒答……<br/>#53<br/>Emmmmmmmmm我觉着吧<br/>#54<br/>这事……<br/>#55 你八大姨<br/>LZ你的意思是你长这么大都没朋友的吗？<br/>#56<br/>LS别打岔！<br/>#57 你七大姑<br/>LZ你喜欢他的吧？<br/>#58 斯巴拉西<br/>啊？我喜欢他？这是什么奇怪的玩笑吗？一点都不好笑啊<br/>就算是垃圾到草履虫这种低等生物都不如只能给希望做垫脚石的我好歹也是■■■■，说我喜欢上区区■■■■什么的也太诋毁我了吧？光是想象了一下那种可能性就要吐了好吗？<br/>#59<br/>？？？？？？？？<br/>#60<br/>是我的错觉吗？LZ换了个人？框框框框到底是啥？LZ怎么也四框了？<br/>#61 <br/>不是你的错觉，还有我想打LZ应该也不是我的错觉<br/>#62 你七大姑<br/>这次带上我，管你是四框还是五框，打的就是你！<br/>#63 你八大姨<br/>在线收费代打LZ<br/>#64<br/>……大家先冷静一下<br/>LZ你讨厌四框君的话，为什么不直接拒绝他呢？<br/>#65 斯巴拉西<br/>谁说我讨厌他？<br/>#66<br/>？？？？？？？？<br/>#67<br/>黑人问号.jpg<br/>我发现这楼这个表情出场频率超标啊<br/>#68<br/>这是什么新品种的傲娇吗？<br/>#69 斯巴拉西<br/>不是。<br/>#70 你八大姨<br/>就算是傲娇我也打，这说话方式也太欠抽了<br/>#71 <br/>……<br/>#72<br/>这绝对是我见过最擅长秒答的LZ<br/>#73 你七大姑<br/>LZ你也先回到裁判席，让我们先进行一轮自由辩论<br/>#74<br/>嗯……我们还是回到最开始的问题，LZ你对四框君到底是什么感情，请在思考五分钟之后正面回答<br/>#75<br/>……（五分钟到了吗？<br/>#76<br/>……（到了吧。<br/>#77 等了十年<br/>……（现在都六分钟了<br/>#78 你八大姨<br/>……（LS你怎么还在？还有我们为什么要这么说话？<br/>#79 你七大姑<br/>……（都别吵，LZ人呢？<br/>#80 斯巴拉西<br/>他是我第一个可以算是朋友的人，或者说曾经以为是朋友的人。刚认识的时候，他身上的光芒太耀眼，“啊，这就是希望吧”我当时满脑子都是这么想的。为了他心底沉睡的希望，我做了所有我能做的事情，在成功的那一刻却被告知，■■君只是一个■■■■。那时候我觉得自己是世界上最可笑最可悲的人，我在试图在■■君身上找到的希望从一开始就不存在，我从头到尾追求的都只是虚幻的、只存在于自己臆想中的希望。<br/>后来我做了一些事情，原本以为这辈子已经不会再见到■■君了，但是……而且■■君竟然还没有放弃这样的我。为什么啊！我完全不明白啊！明明只是一个■■■■，为什么还完全没有自知之明地接近我？那时候也是，明明怕我怕得要死，为什么还要对我说“想要知道■■你在想什么，想要和■■你成为朋友”？果然是狡猾的■■■■，一不小心就中了他的圈套……会一直在意一个■■■■的我一定也是哪里坏掉了……<br/>#81<br/>黑人问……等等，气氛不太对<br/>#82<br/>我我我我我不太清楚这个时候应该摆出什么表情<br/>#83<br/>……………………（总之，先发省略号，发省略号总是没错的<br/>#84<br/>……（妈呀一眼看过去全是框框框框框太可怕了，之前的无名小天使去哪里了，快出来啊，LZ好像坏掉了<br/>#85 你八大姨<br/>……（冷静！先冷静！总之……先试探一下<br/>#86 斯巴拉西<br/>不喜欢，下一个。<br/>#87 你八大姨<br/>LZ你……是不是喜欢框框君？<br/>#88<br/>妈呀LZ都学会抢答了<br/>#89<br/>会抢答就说明还没坏，只是发发病，及时吃药就好<br/>#90 你七大姑<br/>嗯……所以……现在怎么办？LZ既不喜欢框框君也拒绝去拒绝框框君……<br/>#91 等了十年<br/>是不是我的错觉，框框君怎么听起来这么惨<br/>#92 你八大姨<br/>不是错觉，你怎么还在。<br/>#93<br/>LZ你喜欢框框君<br/>#94 斯巴拉西<br/>没有。<br/>#95<br/>你只是不想承认自己喜欢上一个■■■■<br/>#96 斯巴拉西<br/>不是。<br/>#97<br/>你在害怕<br/>#98 斯巴拉西<br/>不可能。<br/>#99 你八大姨<br/>……（目瞪口呆完全插不上嘴，第一次近距离围观直球侠暴打傲娇怪，真是太吃鸡了<br/>#100<br/>你害怕喜欢上■■■■的自己，你害怕承认这么久以来一直坚持的才能论都是虚幻的，你害怕亲手推翻自己一直以来的信念<br/>#101 斯巴拉西<br/>……你是谁。<br/>#102<br/>当你知道■■君的身份之后你眼中的他身上的光芒消失了吗？一味地给他贴上■■■■的标签之后你真的就完全不在意了吗？你到底在骗谁？骗■■君？还是骗自己？</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*打个补丁，弹丸二ed后的故事，西园寺理论上是御姐形态的，但是写完后才发现这个bug……就当是记忆覆盖了，人格还是萝莉吧<br/>*西园寺只是个有些过分毒舌的小孩子</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#103<br/>……（我等了好久，没人说话了吗？<br/>#104<br/>……（LZ呢？不知名的路人小天使呢？<br/>#105<br/>……（万万没想到路人小天使居然是知情者啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我还以为是我区最后的良心，情感版希望之光来着QAQ<br/>#106<br/>……（LS你到底还对这个早就转型美食区下烧烤分区的板块抱有什么不切实际的希望<br/>#107 你七大姑<br/>没人了正好，99L你给我滚出来，我保证正楼侠近距离暴打插楼怪更刺激！你有本事插楼你有本事出来啊！<br/>#108<br/>这是我本年度在泥板追过最刺激的楼，吃瓜.jpg<br/>#109<br/>不具名的小天使显然知道很多料啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是不是LZ现实中认识的人啊！<br/>#110<br/>很有可能，LZ大概线下真人快打去了<br/>#111<br/>真人快打是要笑死我吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝<br/>#112<br/>怎么LZ一走突然冒出来这么多人……<br/>#113 斯巴拉西<br/>什么啊……■■哥原来是在看这种无聊的东西，果然只是被喜欢的人表了白之后就吓得躲到房间里哭的垃圾呢，kusukusu<br/>#114<br/>？？？？？？？什么展开？<br/>#115<br/>这次是真换人了？<br/>#116<br/>被喜欢的人表白之后吓得躲到房间里哭……说的是LZ吗？<br/>#117<br/>那个LZ？那个嘴欠得要死在奇怪的地方却意外坦诚的LZ吗？我们说的的是一个LZ吗？<br/>#118<br/>我们说的是一个LZ吗+1<br/>#119<br/>应该说不愧是套了LZ马甲的人吗……别的不知道，这种欠打的气场倒真的是一模一样<br/>#120<br/>新来的LZ知道之前那个LZ去哪了吗？<br/>#121<br/>是不是真的真人快打去了（不行了，我先笑一会儿<br/>#122 斯巴拉西<br/>当然知道啊kusukusu，■■哥和■■哥现在在走廊里吵架的声音整栋楼都能听到，大哥哥们的世界真奇怪<br/>#123<br/>■■哥？是那个■■君吗？那个向LZ告白（然后把LZ吓得跑回房间哭（虽然我是不信的）的■■君吗？<br/>#124 等了十年<br/>等等等等！停一停！我发现了什么？！<br/>LZ是男的？！！！！！！<br/>#125 你八大姨<br/>LS你怎么还在啊烦不烦，不就是LZ是男的吗有什么好奇……怪……<br/>LZ是男的？！LZ♂被男的表白了？！<br/>#126 <br/>哇，我真是惊呆了呢（棒读）<br/>你们居然才发现LZ的性别吗<br/>#127<br/>LSS男魂符号不要乱用啊！请立刻停止散发给给的气息！以及LZ语气好欠扁哦是我的错觉吗？<br/>#128<br/>仔细想想突然明白LZ来求助的原因了，“我把你当好兄弟你却想上我”，从而导致拒绝也不是答应也不是的境地……想想就很苦恼了，嗯，一定是这样<br/>#129<br/>LS别骗自己了，你忘了有“被喜欢的人表白吓哭的LZ”这个设定吗<br/>#130 你七大姑<br/>我已经放弃思考了，LZ和■■君是真的神仙耍花枪，接下来发生什么我都不会惊讶了<br/>在一大波不明生物占领这个帖子之前提着125L出楼<br/>#131<br/>………………………突然兴奋.jpg<br/>#132<br/>LZ在吵什么！新来的LZ请告诉我给给的LZ在吵什么！<br/>#133<br/>给给的LZ笑死<br/>#134 斯巴拉西<br/>诶～为什么呢～<br/>#134<br/>小弟弟，能告诉我们两个■■哥在吵什么吗？姐姐给你吃糖哦～<br/>#135<br/>LS你这样让我忍不住报警预备.jpg<br/>#136 斯巴拉西<br/>你、你才是小弟弟呢！人家长这么大、长这么大第一次被人叫小弟弟呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡<br/>#137<br/>诶诶诶诶？？！！！！！！！我错了！求你别哭！我我我请你吃糖！<br/>#138 等了十年<br/>哇，弄哭了呢<br/>#139 你八大姨<br/>哇，弄哭了呢<br/>#140 我要是知道我还会混你版吗！<br/>哇……大哥我们还不走吗？这已经是别人的场子了……<br/>#141 斯巴拉西<br/>真、真的吗……那、那我要橘子味的……<br/>#142<br/>行行行都给你！只要你别哭了，都给你都给你<br/>#143 斯巴拉西<br/>呜……<br/>#144<br/>那个……可以顺便再说一下LZ哥哥和■■哥在吵什么吗？给你更多糖哦，橘子味的哦<br/>#145<br/>歪，妖妖灵吗，这里有人诱拐萝莉<br/>#146 斯巴拉西<br/>才没哭呢！只是假哭而已，上当了吧～<br/>■■哥和■■哥在吵什么告诉你们也没问题啊——当然，看在你们都这么求我了的份上，真是没办法呢，kusukusu<br/>#147<br/>……（呜哇……明知道是小孩子但还是好想打人啊怎么办<br/>#148<br/>……（这个新来的LZ性格比之前的还恶劣啊……<br/>#149 你八大姨<br/>……（小小年纪就这么了不得，了不得啊……<br/>#150 你七大姑<br/>……<br/>#151<br/>小妹妹人呢？<br/>#152<br/>听墙角（不是）去了吧<br/>#153 斯巴拉西<br/>先是■■哥对■■哥说“啊啊，果然是■■君啊，嘛……这里除了什么才能也没有的■■君之外，也不会有第二个人那么闲了。不过我说啊，认真的吗，连那种论坛都会去看，应该说果然只是■■■■吗……”<br/>然后■■哥反击道“还不都是因为■■你什么都不说吗！什么都不告诉我，根本不知道■■你在想什么啊！”<br/>■■哥说“啊？果然是■■■■啊，太闲了吗？闲到连我这种垃圾在想什么这种无聊的问题都想管啊？还是说就算是我这种垃圾都没问题，只要对象是■■■■就可以吗？”<br/>■■哥生气了，一把扯住了■■哥的领子，“不要把我说得好像别有目的一样啊！我关心■■你啊！这跟你是不是■■■■根本没有关系好吗！反而是■■你，只要我一接近就用那种语气说话……”<br/>■■哥打断了■■哥，哇那张脸就算隔这么远看都让人超~级不爽呢，“那离我远点不就行了吗？反正■■君你的话，完全不是找不到朋友的类型啊，那个时候也是，就算你什么都不做也会有一堆人围过来的吧？明明只是一个■■■■，却和他们相处得比我这个■■■■还好啊，所以为什么还要管我这个垃圾呢？不爽的话跑开不就行了……”<br/>然后■■哥又打断了他，大吼道“因为这样的话，■■你不就又只有一个人了吗！”<br/>顺便一提这句话真的大概整栋楼都听到了呢，还把走廊那一头刚要走过来的■■■哥吓得摔了一跤，大哥哥们真是没用kusukusu<br/>#154<br/>哇……<br/>#155<br/>……哇<br/>#156<br/>…………哇……<br/>#157 你八大姨<br/>三框哥真的好可怜啊！<br/>#158<br/>重点是这个吗？！<br/>#159 等了十年<br/>我靠真的从头到尾都是框框啊！完全不知道谁是谁谁在哪发生了什么啊！<br/>#160 <br/>这是道填空题吗……<br/>#161<br/>虽然不知道框框框框框框框框框分别都是什么，但是信息量好大啊！<br/>#162<br/>虽然场面一度十分混乱，不过我还是发现了！那个两框君！快把你的球棍放下！给给的LZ快被你的直球打死了！<br/>#163<br/>被直球噎住.jpg<br/>LZ注孤生注孤生<br/>#164<br/>仿佛在看如何拿下一个傲娇的现场攻略，掏出小本子赶紧学习一下<br/>#165 你七大姑<br/>我觉得我有必要提醒LSS一下，LZ已经有两框君的表白了<br/>#166 等了十年<br/>我一点都不傲娇一点都不毒舌一点都不作，为什么没人对我表白啊岂可修！<br/>#167 你八大姨<br/>可能因为脸？<br/>#168 等了十年<br/>……（忍不住抄起椅子<br/>#167 我要是知道我还会混你版吗！<br/>大哥冷静！不要放弃希望！说不定明天你就能收到好兄弟的表白了！<br/>#168 你八大姨<br/>那有什么好让人高兴的吗！<br/>#169 <br/>LS一群歪楼怪都吃我一jio啦！<br/>LZ后面呢后面呢？<br/>#170<br/>LZ还在（听墙角）吗LZ？<br/>#171 斯巴拉西<br/>嗯~？我当然在啊~还看到■■哥被■■哥弄哭了呢kusukusu<br/>啊啊，■■哥太过分了呢，■■哥可是我的奴隶，这么欺负他的话，被身为主人的我报复也无话可说了吧kusukusu<br/>#172<br/>什么！哭了！谁哭了！（突然兴奋.jpg<br/>#173<br/>……LS你先坐下<br/>#174<br/>奴隶是啥？？？？？？？？？？？？？！？<br/>#175<br/>不不不这不重要，我现在只想知道谁把谁弄哭了<br/>#176<br/>怎么看都是注孤生的LZ把两框君弄哭了吧<br/>#177 你八大姨<br/>哇……真的弄哭了啊……<br/>#178<br/>也有可能是LZ的少女心被两框君暴力击破而留下了坦诚的泪水纪念自己逝去的傲娇属性啊<br/>#179 等了十年<br/>……听起来好可怕啊<br/>#180<br/>直男不会明白的啦(๑＞ڡ＜)☆ <br/>#181 等了十年<br/>听起来好可怕啊！LS你的颜文字也好可怕啊！<br/>#182<br/>所以后来呢后来呢！LZ小天使求继续~<br/>#183 你七大姨<br/>不管谁把谁弄哭了，那家伙下场大概会很惨就是了……LZ的愉悦都快溢出屏幕了<br/>#184<br/>这个时候才发现LZ起的这个ID真是各种意义上的斯巴拉西呢<br/>#185 斯巴拉西<br/>嗯~？你们说这个ID吗~？明明很恶心啊，就像■■哥一样恶心呢kusukusu<br/>■■哥现在正对着■■哥头疼呢，还说“别哭啊■■君，这样不就好像是我在欺负你一样了吗……”<br/>可是本来就是■■哥在欺负■■哥啊，我可都是知道的哦，因为每天晚上都能听到啊kususkusu<br/>不过奇怪的是第二天问■■哥的时候■■哥总是否认，而且一边脸红一边吞吞吐吐的一看就很可疑，肯定是被■■哥威胁了，嗯，一定是这样！■■哥真是太恶劣了，不过是没法骗过我的！不说啦，■■姐叫我，大哥哥们的事情就随他们去啦，不过今天晚上■■哥要是还欺负■■哥，我明天一定会打他的头的kusukusu<br/>#186<br/>？<br/>？？<br/>？？？<br/>吓得我瓜都掉了<br/>#187 等了十年<br/>我总感觉我知道了什么不该知道的东西<br/>大概是错觉吧<br/>#188 你八大姨<br/>错觉，都是错觉，我们还是出去吧，这个楼好像女性浓度有点高，不太适合我们<br/>#189 你七大姨<br/>你终于发现了吗！<br/>#190<br/>是我想的那样吧！一定是我想的那样吧！<br/>#191<br/>不对啊！床都上了为什么两框君才开始告白啊！<br/>#192<br/>看LZ这个态度就知道为什么了吧！<br/>#193<br/>LZ你……我……<br/>#194<br/>感谢两框君，拯救了一个注孤生的年轻人，一次性为全世界的男同胞减少了两个竞争对手<br/>#195<br/>……只有我觉得LZ明天绝对会被打头吗<br/>#196<br/>……ls带我一个<br/>#197 等了十年<br/>心情复杂.jpg<br/>顺便带我一个<br/>#198<br/>还有我还有我！<br/>#199<br/>……搞了半天又是情侣耍花枪！我早该知道的！怒而出楼！<br/>#200<br/>……………………………………………………<br/>那两个人之间原来还发生了这样的事吗……真是辛苦■■君了……不对！他们居然在房间里做、做那种事吗！而且还被■■■听到了？！啊啊啊啊真是够了！男生们都太过分了！明天一定要好好说说他们！<br/>……今天还是让■■■先睡我这吧……这两个家伙真是……男生都在想什么啊！</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>创哥明天会羞愤致死吧……大概</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>就想割一小块腿肉和小伙伴分享一下，为什么会变得这么长啊！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>